Problem: $K$ is the midpoint of $\overline{JL}$ $J$ $K$ $L$ If: $ JK = 6x + 3$ and $ KL = 5x + 4$ Find $JL$.
Answer: A midpoint divides a segment into two segments with equal lengths. ${JK} = {KL}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {6x + 3} = {5x + 4}$ Solve for $x$ $ x = 1$ Substitute $1$ for $x$ in the expressions that were given for $JK$ and $KL$ $ JK = 6({1}) + 3$ $ KL = 5({1}) + 4$ $ JK = 6 + 3$ $ KL = 5 + 4$ $ JK = 9$ $ KL = 9$ To find the length $JL$ , add the lengths ${JK}$ and ${KL}$ $ JL = {JK} + {KL}$ $ JL = {9} + {9}$ $ JL = 18$